world_of_tanebraefandomcom-20200214-history
Ilhuicaātl Pantheon
Religion: At the beginning of time, the people of Ilhuicaātl were not a people. They were primordial creatures of chaos, constantly mutating and warping, never at peace. Thus was their way of life until one fateful day when the ancients resorted to seal a pact with an ancient deity of law and order. From that day on, the Ilhuicaātli would be warded from their chaotic nature as long as they adhered to the law of the land. This is the story that the temples of the Dominion pass on to anyone willing to listen. They worship order and adherence to the law and pay tribute to their saviour deity, Nauatili. It is said that Nauatili herself brought the Deep Sun to the heart Ilhuicaātl, and that its golden rays are her gentle caress and protection. Nauatili, Divine Order “Before life, before death, there was order.” Although all of the Dominion’s records and tablets state that Nauatili was the one to raise them from chaos and turn them into beings of order, she has never directly interfered with the Ilhuicaātl since then. Much more proactive is her three Heralds, chosen to monitor and guide the Dominion on their spiritual journey. The Custodian, Herald of Knowledge “Learn from the past, so that you may rise above it.” Tasked by Nauatili with preserving the knowledge and traditions of Ilhuicaātl, the Custodian monitors the Priesthood of Knowledge closely through cryptic dreams and visions. The Custodian is depicted as a gargantuan sea serpent, scales as dark as the depths of the ocean and eyes shining with the eerie light of the moon. The Custodian’s priests serve as the chroniclers of the Dominion and are tasked with making sure that everyone, from the noblest lord to the lowest peasant, learn from the history they all share. The Guardian, Herald of War “Do not live to fight; fight to live.” It is said that the Guardian walks a fine line between noble defender and bloodthirsty beast. For reasons unknown to anyone, the Herald of War only shows itself to those close to death. For this reason, the Guardian’s priests practice painful rituals of scarification and self-torture with the intent of reaching a state close enough to death for their patron deity to reach them. The Guardian is depicted as the perfect predator, a humanoid crocodilian creature of impenetrable scales, razor-sharp claws, and gnashing teeth. It falls to the Priesthood of War to educate the commanders of Ilhuicaātl’s armies, and the nation’s generals are indeed chosen from among the Priesthood by the Guardian itself. The Steward, Herald of Leadership “Do what is right, not what is easy.” Atop the highest perches of The Fireblossom rest the temples of the Steward. The Herald of Leadership is a stoic deity, one of wisdom and integrity, but also of strength and courage to do what needs to be done in times of turmoil. The mantle of leadership demands hard decisions that the public might not understand at first, and the Priesthood of Leadership exists to support the Council in those decisions. The Steward is depicted as a great seahorse, gaze full of nobility and authority and speaking with a voice like booming thunder. Unlike the other Heralds, The Steward does not conjure visions or dreams. Instead, it manifests itself in physical form, humbling even the mightiest lords in the guise of a beggar to convey wisdom and clarity.